Knight on a Harley
by betty-boo
Summary: Smutfest. OneShot. Chibs/OC Charlotte . Basically PWP. Reviews are still love. Rated M/MA for drugs, EXPLICIT sexual content and language.


**Knight on a Harley**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy. No infringement intended. Any similarities to events, people's names and places are purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction.  
**Rating:** M for drugs, explicit sexual content, and language.  
**Notes:** I started this months ago and it was resurrected after a comment from Heathermc13 on Tignation made me remember it. It was meant to be a little up-beat one shot but it turned into a smut fest.

Charlotte awoke with a start, nearly falling off the tiny camp bed in the police cell. The sunlight was hurting her eyes and her ass was numb from sleeping on the stiff mattress. Slowly she stood, peering through the bars to see if a cop was around. She and her friends, who were in the other two cells, still asleep and snoring, had drunk and smoked a lot last night - her throat was dry and felt like it had been rubbed with sandpaper - but she could still remember getting busted by the cops. Highway 18 just outside of Charming. Her friend Dustin had been pulled over for a dodgy brakelight and the Charming PD cop had been greeted with the smell of burning marijuana when he asked the driver to wind down his window.

"Hello?" She called in a raspy voice.

"Well, good morning sunshine."

Unser appeared, as if he had been hovering waiting for them to wake up so he could get them out of his cells, and unlocked the main cell door, looking none too pleased with her. Obviusly, the three of them had caused way too much paperwork for the old, retiring chief at gone 1am in the morning.

"What's my bail?" She asked, rubbing her face awake.

"Two hundred."

Unser handed her a cup of cofee through the bars. She took it without hesitation but raised an eyebrow, questioning his offering.

"The office intern made one too many," he pointed out, matter of factly.

"Anyone posted it yet?" She asked, referring to her bail.

"No, but Hale left fifteen minutes ago for the garage."

"Personal service, huh?"

"Something like that."

* * *

Clay was taking a break on the picnic benches outside the Clubhouse, reading the daily newspaper and smoking a cigar. He didn't acknowledge Hale, who had been standing a couple of feet away for a good twenty seconds.

"Clay," Hale nodded in greeting.

Tig, a few yards away tending to his Harley stood up and made his way over to the bench, noisily resting his boot clad foot on the same bench where Clay was sitting.

"Officer. Investigating a rape at Fun Town?" Clay smirked, placing his cigar in the ashtray for later.

"Actually, this matter's a little closer to home."

"Really?" Clay said flatly, not really interested in what Hale had to say.

"Being as you are legally Charlotte's guardian and next of kin, I have to inform you she's been held overnight at the station."

Tig rolled his eyes. Hale had to dramatize _everything. _She'd probably got pulled in for jaywalking.

Clay rested his elbow atop the picnic bench.

"What she do?" He sighed.

Hale stilled for a second. That wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. He was expecting shouting, swearing, perhaps even fists flying.

"Got caught with a couple of friends and some drugs."

"What kind of drugs?" Clay's interest was now officially piqued.

"Funny thing is though," Hale ignored Clay's question, taking a step closer to the President, "At the same time they were being arrested there was an attempted burglary at the Oswald place."

Hale paused and turned to Tig, his eyes hid behind his dark sunglasses. "Wouldn't happen to know about _that_ now, would you?"

"Not a thing," Tig answered with an annoying smile that showed his teeth.

Clay stood, folding the newspaper then throwing it onto the table.

"Me and my guys were all down at Denny's till late. Ask at the bar, ask around."

Hale thought for a second.

"Was Chibs there too? I heard rumours those two were getting pretty close."

Clay removed his sunglasses and hooked them onto his cut.

"Listen, _Detective_, Chibs and Charlie ain''t going 'round Charming pulling some new age Bonnie and Clyde shit. And even if they were, I think we'd all agree that Chibs is a little bit above house burglaries."

Hale narrowed his eyes as Tig and Clay laughed. Clay was right, Sam Crow wouldn't attempt to burgle the Oswalds - they'd actually succeed in burgling the Oswalds, not et the alarm off half way through. And get away with it too, if Unser had anything to do with it.

"Hey, how much is the bail?" Clay called to the retreating police officer.

"Two hundred," Hale retorted, climbing into his Jeep.

"Two hundred for who's bail?" Jax asked, removing a pen lid with his teeth, approaching with Chibs.

"Charlotte."

Jax and Chibs shared a look.

"She's your Ol' Lady," Jax shrugged.

"She's _your _sister," Chibs countered.

"And _I'm_ your VP."

Jax smirked as Chibs gave up and went to his bike.

* * *

Charlotte filled out her paperwork, threw a scout's honour at the overweight cop behind the desk that he wouldn't see her again, then exited through the back doors, shielding her eyes from the morning sun. She thought it was weird when the officer said her bail had been posted and her ride would be waiting outside.

"You're a bad girl."

She jumped as Chibs came up behind her wrapping an arm around her waist, placing a wet kiss on her exposed neck. She giggled softly as he continued to pepper kisses on her neck, jawline and cheek, eventually ending up at her ear lobe, which he nipped between his teeth.

"Let's go."

He smacked her ass playfully and then led her by the hand down the steps to his bike. After he started the engine she got on behind him, hands working their way around his waist, comfortably nestled inbetween his black shirt and the leather of his cut.

He took the scenic route back to her house, going on the outskirts of the town near the mountain ranges, sticking to the speed limit (or there abouts). She was always moaning they didn't spend enough time together, so he was going to milk this trip for all it's worth.

He pulled up beside her car in the driveway, shut the engine off and lowered the kickstand, waiting for her to get off first. She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly.

"You coming in?"

"Still got them cuffs?" He replied, his hand reaching out to brush his knuckles over the small patch exposed flesh near her hip.

* * *

After her shower and brushing her teeth she felt human again.

Through the gap in her ensuite bathroom door she could see Chibs laying on the bed on his back, watching something on television. He was wearing his Teller-Morrow garage grey work shirt, with the sleeves cut off. She couldn't help but stand and stare at his bare arms and exposed chest, eyes tracing the details of his tattoo from afar.

She didn't realise that he could see her staring at him too, standing in just a strip of black lace material anybody dared to call underwear.

"Come here," he ordered, eyes never leaving the TV screen. His voice broke the comfortable silence between them, beckoning her with a movement of his finger too.

She obediently walked to the side of the bed he was laying on, crawling up and straddling him, hands immediately going to his shoulders to balance herself. She leant forward pressing her mouth to his, moaning softly as he grasped the back of her head, tongue entwining around hers and kissing her in such a way that made her legs feel like jelly.

His other hand snaked up and started massaging her breast, pinching her hardenend nipple every now and then. As her body reacted more to his actions, she started grasping at his shirt trying to get it off him. He sat up straighter and she was able to pull it off . The second he was free he flipped her onto her back and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist drawing him closer to her. He was growing hard and she could feel him through the denim of his dark jeans rubbing against her thin lace underwear.

As his mouth moved to her neck her hands moved to undo the button and zip on his jeans, reaching into his boxers. She was by no means shy or hesitant about taking him in her hand and stroking him to the point where she was sure he was putty in her hands. Charlotte pushed up and rolled him onto his back.

"Charlie..." He warned as his back hit the bed, making him realise what she had done. Something about having a woman on top made a dent in his male ego. Unless...

"Shut up, you know you like it," she replied scooting down the bed, missing his raised eyebrow. Yes, he liked it, but only if it resulted in a particular action on her behalf. She pushed his clothing off his hips, just enough to give her enough space to take him in her mouth. His hand went immediately to the back of her head, first holding her there and then coaxing her to take more of him.

While she was pleasuring him with her mouth Charlotte's hand ventured south, delving into their own underwear and rubbing herself. Chibs made the mistake of looking down at her and seeing her actions. His head fell back onto the pillow with the image of her touching herself in his mind and he had to quickly push it out, otherwise he was going to shoot his load right there in her mouth. And he knew from experience she liked to be warned before that happened. He moved his hand from her head to her shoulder and gave her a light squeeze there.

She slowly raised her body up, twirling her tongue around the tip of his engorged head as she moved back up his body. He felt the lace and wetness of her underwear scratch his inner thigh and his cock twitched.

He grasped her hips, fingers digging in a little slightly as a warning when she started grinding against his inner thigh.

"Charlie," he rasped, a second warning to her. She laughed lightly, distracting him with a kiss as she moved her pants to one side, guiding his head to her entrance with another free hand.

Charlotte rocked slowly on him, holding his hands over her breasts which he continually played with.

She got hold of wrists, and felt mildly proud that she'd managed to pin his hands either side of his head to the pillow, although in the back of her mind it briefly registered he had let her do so. He was stronger than she was.

The feeling of the lace on his cock was pleasurable but the damn thing kept getting in the way. She inhaled sharply, biting on her bottom lip and Chibs took that opportunity to grab her hands and flip her back over so she was on her back. His hand immediately went to her underwear and pulled them off so hastily they almost ripped. The cooler air of the bedroom hit the centre of her thighs, and then she felt Chibs' tongue on her.

His actions made her sit upright, holding his head right between her thighs, running her fingers through his longer hair.

"Oh God, don't stop!" she pleaded, almost threatened, to him. Within her next few breaths she came, a string of swear words ending with his name escaping her lips.

Still breathing heavily, she reached down between her legs and took him in both hands, using both hands to create new sensations. He grabbed her hair in a messy ponytail and yanked her head back before leaning down and kissing her hard.

"Lie down," he breathed her ear and she did, just letting herself back onto the mattress. His hand replaced hers and he jerked himself to his end, coming over Charlotte's lower abdomen. He knew she wouldn't be too pleased about that in a few seconds when she registered what he'd done, so he enjoyed it whilst he could. Afterwards, he was spent and rested his head on her chest for a few seconds to get his breath, before lying down next to her on his back.

He felt her sit up, expecting a reign of cuss words to be thrown at him - and this time not in a good way. When he heard nothing he dared to open one eye and saw her just sitting there.

"What's up?" He asked with a frown - he knew she'd be mad but not _that_ mad as to illicit the silent treatment from her.

"Nothin'," she lazily replied, throwing a smile over her shoulder at him before getting off the bed and heading back into her bathroom to clean herself up a little.

Truth was, she had thought she felt him come on her stomach and had sat up to check. When she was confirmed right she was about to tell him off - he _knew _she didn't like being cum _on_ but then she had caught sight of the tattoo that he had marked her with a couple of weeks previously, and how his cum was mixing with the juices on her thigh.

Now, how could she be mad at that?


End file.
